


their hearts are gold (you can love him now)

by talking_tina



Series: but if we were demigods [2]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talking_tina/pseuds/talking_tina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know a romantic when I see one," she declared over another ill-advised bottle of booze. "And you, Stumpy-Wumpy, are as romantic as they come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	their hearts are gold (you can love him now)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _but if we were demigods (pick your poison)_
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using fictional characters based in the likenesses of real people. Never happened, and I do not own these names.

Gabe did sleep with the bartender, whose name was Pete. And he also slept with most of Pete's friends, just to make sure they'd keep him around.

(And not because they were hot. No way.)

He hadn't scored with the blonde one, though. Gabe quickly learned that his name was Patrick and that he didn't like sleeping around. The guy was single and puzzlingly okay with that. He wasn't in the mood to catch an STD from his skeevy friends, he claimed.

Vicky didn't buy it.

"I know a romantic when I see one," she declared over another ill-advised bottle of booze. "And you, Stumpy-Wumpy, are as romantic as they come."

Patrick scowled at his drink. He was wonderful at that. When he did it really well, his nose piercing caught the light and got all sparkly.

"I am not a romantic," he protested. "And I am not a 'Stumpy-Wumpy'."

"Yes, you are," Vicky giggled. "You're my sweet widdle Stumpy-Wumpy, and you want a cute li'l wife and a cute li'l house and tiny li'l Stumpy-Wumpies--"

"I'm not above hitting a girl, you know."

Gabe slumped in his perch next to Patrick. "Actually, Vicks, I'm with Wumpy on this one."

"What? Really?" Patrick's skeptical eyebrow raises were almost as good as his scowls.

"Yeah, man. I mean, if you got married, your wife would probably hate us fucking like rabbits all the goddamn time."

Patrick went to swing at him, but Gabe ducked. Vicky lunged to his defense by sticking her fingers into Patrick's sides.

And Patrick fucking giggled.

Gabe sat up and gazed at him in awe. "Are...are you ticklish?"

Vicky went wide-eyed, and then she jammed her fingers back into his sides and wiggled for all she was worth. "I fuckin' knew it!" she crowed. "I knew you were a softie!"

He practically squirmed off his seat. "Oh, my God," he wheezed, "I will-- pffft-- I will-- murder-- you both!"

Gabe's insides suddenly boiled. It took a minute to realize that those four tequila shots weren't trying to put him in the hospital. No, the thing digesting his stomach lining was envy-- pure, seething envy that Vicky had her hands all over his Patrick. It was also maybe the tequila shots.

He reached out and grabbed Patrick by the wrist, pulling him off his stool and into his arms. "Vicky, no," he muttered into the top of Patrick's head. "We must not torture the sweet Patrick. We must cherish him. He has come out of his punky li'l shell to be our friend."

Patrick looked like he wanted to drop dead. Gabe was perfectly fine with that, as well as with the looks he was getting. He was less fine with the pics Vicky was snapping on her phone, but that was okay. He'd been caught in worse places before.

Gabe managed to keep Patrick there for, like, ten whole seconds before he squirmed free and scrambled for his stool.

"You're such freaks," he muttered as he settled back in. "So grabby. Like one big octopus."

"More like a boa constrictor, baby," Gabe corrected, wiggling his eyebrows for extra emphasis. "I'm just that tight."

He skittered off his stool and across the bar before Patrick could throw his drink at him. Even if it meant leaving him and Vicky alone together, so be it. Gabe Saporta would find a way to get that wee blondie in his lap.

In the meantime, he had some wound-nursing to do.


End file.
